12 years later
by Marcus Kalden
Summary: this is my first fanfic. it takes place 12 years later, after the dnangel anime ends.same hookups as in the anime. this is a one shot story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the series D-N-Angel.

Well everyone, this is absolutely my first fanfic. We're talking very first. So, that being said, I hope you like it, read on and please review.

Emiko felt old. She knew that technically she was old, being in her late forties and all, but it had only been lately that she had started feeling her age. She felt lonely now too, since Daiki had passed away 3 years ago and Toto had chosen to move out in order to take care of Daisuke and Riku. Kosuke had left 2 years ago in order to do more research and had only sent a few postcards. It had been 12 years since Dark had disappeared. Emiko sat in the Niwa house kitchen, thinking back to all of the things that had happened since then.

Soon after Dark and Krad had disappeared, Satoshi had annulled his adoption by his "father", police chief Hiwatari. The judge had agreed to this, as long as Satoshi was able to find someone else to take care of him until his 18th birthday. It was then that Daisuke had come up with the idea of Emiko taking care of him. Emiko had been against it at first, considering he was a Hikari, but had agreed after Daisuke had pleaded with her for days. And so, Satoshi had moved in to the Niwa house, sharing a room with Daisuke. Satoshi soon after changed his name back to Hikari, saying he wanted to restore the Hikari clan. Emiko had watched him carefully, making sure that in no way would he hurt Daisuke, either physically or emotionally. But she soon realized her fears had been pointless, as Satoshi and Daisuke soon became closer than brothers, doing almost everything together had.

Satoshi wondered. He often thought of what his life would be like if he had not become such close friends with Daisuke. Would he be able to laugh like he often did now? Would he have a friend who he was able to tell everything to? After moving in to the Niwa household he had slowly started to realize how much being near Daisuke had changed him. Satoshi was now seen smiling, something he had never been seen doing during all his time of chasing Dark. But the most important thing he wondered about, if it weren't for Daisuke, would he have been able to meet his love, Risa? Sure, he had spoken to Risa on several occasions, but in his mind those conversations had been just business, nothing else. Daisuke had asked a favor of Satoshi, back when they were 15. Daisuke and Riku were going to the movies, and Risa had asked to come along. Daisuke, not wanting Risa to be alone, had asked Satoshi to accompany her. Satoshi had agreed reluctantly. He had often told himself that Risa was pretty, but he had never thought anything more of her. On this particular day though, he had seen Risa in a new light. When Daisuke and Satoshi arrived at the movies to meet the Harada's, Satoshi had been stunned. He had rarely seen Risa outside of school, and never dressed up. "She's beautiful" had been the first thought Satoshi had. It was that night that Satoshi had asked her to go out with him. Risa had agreed, and their courtship had begun from there.

Risa was happy. A year after Dark had disappeared, she had found someone who she now thought was twice the man Dark could ever have been. She had started dating Satoshi a year after Dark had left. She had said yes to Satoshi, thinking that maybe he could help get her mind of Dark for good. She realized now that was foolish. Dark had been her first love, so she would never forget him, but Satoshi was her true love. She thought back to the day Satoshi had proposed, a day she would never forget. It had been Christmas eve, a year after graduation. She smiled, thinking back to that day. Satoshi, Daisuke, Riku and herself had all gone out to a fancy dinner, and were walking around to waste some time before they split to go home. Daisuke and Riku had gone around to the other side of the fountain and left Satoshi and her alone. Risa had sat down on the edge of the fountain, looking down at the city lights, all bright and decorative for Christmas. Satoshi had asked if he could give her a gift early. Smiling, he dropped to one knee and held out a ring. "Risa my love. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Risa brushed away her tears, remembering those words exactly. She sat back down in her chair, and picked her sewing. She still had a long way to go to finish the mittens and not too long to do it. After all, the baby was due in 4 weeks.

Daisuke was worried. It was Riku's birthday today and he had yet to find her a gift. He had always found it hard to shop for girls, and Riku was always hard to shop for. She always told him she didn't want anything for her birthday, but Daisuke always got her something because he wanted to show his love for her. Today, he was busy running around to all sorts of different stores around town. As he stopped to take a break at his favorite park, he pulled out a picture he always kept in his wallet. It was a picture of Satoshi, Risa, Riku and himself on their wedding day. Daisuke laughed as he thought back. Satoshi had proposed to Risa on the same day Daisuke had to Riku, both completely unaware of the other. When they had talked later on that evening, they laughed at the coincidence. When planning the weddings, the girls had decided to combine the two wedding in to one, and so they had all been married on the same day. That was one of the happiest moments in Daisuke's life. Putting away the picture, he stood back up and resumed his hunt for the perfect gift, with a smile on his face.

Riku was annoyed. She had specifically told Daisuke not to get her anything for her birthday, and yet she had just seen him running around to 3 different stores in search of a gift. He spoiled he as it was, and yet he continued to do things like this. But inwardly she smiled. She knew doing things like this was how Daisuke showed his love for her. She had often wished, years back, that she could show him just how much she loved him in return. One day, she had found the perfect way to do just that. She had prepared candlelight dinner at the house, and turned all the lights off, waiting for Daisuke to come home. When he arrived, he walked slowly in to the dining room, looking around as he did. He saw her standing there and smiled. Riku had walked over to him and given him a kiss, and then she smiled. "I have a surprise for you" she had said. Riku's mind flashed to 9 months later, where she was laying on a hospital bed, smiling weakly as she watched Daisuke holding their baby boy. "What should we name him?" he had asked. "Daichi. His name is Daichi." She reached out and Daisuke gently handed Daichi back to her. "My little Daichi. It's good to finally meet you." Riku smiled, holding Daichi close.

Emiko went to the front door as soon as she heard it open. "I'm here grandma." "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me grandma? Just call me Emiko. Understand Daichi?" Emiko said, exasperated. Daichi walked in to the house, setting his hoverboard on the ground. He held up a beautiful black stone. "Look what I found in the park!" Daichi exclaimed proudly. "Excuse me!" a voice said from just outside the gate. "I'm sorry, but that's very important to me. Could I please have it back?" the figure said, panting. "No, I found it fair and square!" Daichi said. "Daichi, it's obvious that stone is very important to him. Go ahead and give it back to him, alright?" Emiko said, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. Daichi put the stone in the figure's hand, then stomped in to the house. "Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. " The figure said, standing up. "Since this child is here, I know everything will turn out alright." The figure ran off, back towards the city. Emiko stood there, watching him run. "Who was that grandma Emiko? Did you know him?" Daichi asked from behind her. "He was a young man I haven't seen in a very long time. But it was good to see him again." Emiko said, sniffling. "Now, what did I just tell you about calling me grandma? I'm not that old you know!" Emiko ushered him back in to the house, thinking to herself with a smile on her face "You know, it's times like these when I don't feel old at all."

Well everyone, this was my first fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it. This was based more off the anime than the manga, so that means if you've only read the manga you'll have to watch the anime to find out for sure just who the figure is. But I'm sure you all have a good guess. Please read and review, as getting some reviews will help me decide if I want to put up some more. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, there seems to be a lot of people asking for me to continue with the story here. So I guess what I'm going to do is go ahead and tell further in to the stories, like how Satoshi and Risa first went out. So, here we go with the first date, between Risa and Satoshi.

"Hey Satoshi. Do you have any plans for this Saturday?" Daisuke said as he walked in to the room he and Satoshi shared. Satoshi sat at the desk, finishing up his homework. He looked at Daisuke, pushing up his glasses.

"I haven't made any plans yet. Why, did you need something?" Satoshi closed his book, turning the chair to face Daisuke.

"Well, I kinda need a favor from you. You see, Riku and I have a date on Saturday. And Riku says that Risa's been kinda down lately. So we wanted to invite her along. But if it was three of us, Risa would feel like she was imposing on us. So we were wondering if you could come along to keep her company." Daisuke looked at Satoshi, his eyes almost pleading. Satoshi shook his head, smiling. It was just like Daisuke to worry about things like this. He sat there, pondering what to do for a moment till a thought passed through his head.

"Isn't this Saturday your one year anniversary with Riku? I thought you two would like to spend it alone together."

"Well, it is, but Riku thought this was more important and I agree with her." Daisuke rubbed his hand on the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, if you and Riku are giving up your anniversary, it would be rude of me not to join you. So what exactly will we be doing?" Satoshi moved over to the window, looking out towards the Harada house. He had met with both the Harada's before, and it was true he knew Riku better than Risa, mainly because of the fact she was always coming over to spend time with Daisuke. But this made him a bit uneasy. He had never really been interested in girls before, seeing as most of his past few years had been spent either studying or trying to catch Dark. Because of this he had never really gotten the chance to talk to them. Thinking about it now, he realized that Risa was a very pretty girl. He wondered why he had never realized before. He looked over at Daisuke's pleading face and smiled.

"Sure, I'll go with you. I've got nothing else to do, and besides, it could be interesting."

"Thanks Satoshi, I really appreciate it!" Daisuke exclaimed. "I'm gonna go call Riku and tell her, ok?" He ran out of the room, heading towards the phone at the end of the hall.

A week later, Daisuke and Satoshi stood in front of the train station. Satoshi looked down at his watch, noticing the time.

"Just curious, but I thought girls normally showed up early for things like this. I never would have thought they'd show up over 30 minutes late."

Don't worry, they'll be here. I'm sure Risa's just taking a bit longer to get ready. She normally needs a while to prepare." Daisuke said, looking around anxiously. Satoshi look at his curiously, wondering why it was he seemed so nervous. He shrugged to himself and looked around the station.

"Oh, there they are!" Daisuke said. Satoshi looked over to where Daisuke was pointing. Riku was running towards them, her hand waving in the air.

"Sorry about that." she said, panting as she reached them. "Risa took forever to get ready."

"Don't you go and blame this on me. You're the one who only told me about this an hour before you expected me to be ready." Risa said as she caught her breath. She stood, smoothing out the white dress she was wearing. Satoshi looked at her, once again noticing just how pretty she was. Daisuke and Riku started walking towards the movie theater. Satoshi shook his head as he watched them.

"You know, we're ruining their anniversary by being here" Risa said, taking a step closer to Satoshi.

"I know. I tried to tell him that, but Daisuke gets stubborn sometimes when it comes to other people. When it comes to himself, he's a bit of a pushover."

"Well, if you want, we could ditch them. Let them go off and do their own thing."

"That's an idea. I think we should go ahead and do it then." Satoshi reached down and took Risa's hand, leading her back towards the train station. They ducked in to the crowd in front of the station, then headed along a side street towards the town square. Satoshi stopped in front of the fountain, looking around. "Good, I don't think they noticed us." Satoshi said.

"Um, Satoshi...Your hand..."Risa said shyly. Satoshi noticed he was still holding her hand and quickly let go, blushing.

"Um, sorry about that."

"It's fine." Risa said with a giggle. She looked around the square, then took a glance at Satoshi. She had always thought he was cute, but had never thought any more in to it. But now that they were here together, her mind was racing. He not only seemed cute now, but also cool. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cell phone ringing. Satoshi reached in to his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipping it open.

"Hello? Yeah, I know. We ditched you guys. We're not gonna bother the two of you on your anniversary." Satoshi paused for a moment. "You guys go enjoy your date. I'll make sure Risa gets home safely. See ya." Satoshi hung up the phone and looked at Risa.

"They noticed we ditched them, huh?" Risa said with a light laugh. She stretched her arms over her head. "Well, since we're here and dressed up, it would be a shame to waste the night, don't you think?" She looked over at Satoshi, smiling brightly.

"Y..Yeah. What do you want to do?" Satoshi asked, blushing slightly.

"I'm not sure. What do you say we wander around for a bit till we find out?"

Several hours later, Satoshi and Risa were heading back to the train station. Satoshi smiled lightly, thinking to himself as they walked. He had truly enjoyed this evening with Risa, and he was disappointed to see it end. He looked over at Risa and smiled again.

"Hey Risa...Do you think...Maybe we could do this again sometime?" Satoshi said, feeling shy for what he thought was probably the first time in his life.

"Satoshi, are you asking me out?" Risa said, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well...Yeah, I am."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to say yes. I really enjoyed tonight, so you'll have to make other dates as fun as today, ok?" Risa said, smiling.

"I can do that." Satoshi said. He smiled in surprise as Risa reached over to take his hand.

Sorry about the lack of updates on this. I kinda completely forgot about this second chapter I had written for this.

–Marcus Kalden, formerly Reiei


End file.
